marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man: Homecoming
| Previous Film = | Next Film = | Appearances = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** * * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Numerous unnamed members * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** Agent Foster * * * Midtown School of Science & Technology Students ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * Midtown School of Science & Technology Faculty ** ** ** ** ** ** * Niels Bohr * * Murph the Cat * Marjorie * * King Bhumibol Adulyadej * * * Ganesha * * Frank Sinatra * * * * * Bon Jovi * * * Ned Leeds' mother * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * Flash Thompson's father * Bruce Springsteen * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** Midtown ********* ********** ******* ******** ******** ******** Sub Haven ******** ******* ******* ******** ******* , Liberty Island ****** ***** ****** ****** ***** ***** ***** ***** Massachusetts ****** ***** Charleston, North Carolina ****** Fort Sumter ***** **** *** **** *** **** ***** ****** **** *** Africa **** ** Items: * Chitauri technology * * * * and * * * * * * * * * * Blaster rifle * * * * * Stark independent drone thrusters * * * * * * * * Vulture drone * * Vehicles: * Staten Island Ferry * | Plot = Following the Battle of New York, Adrian Toomes and his salvage company are contracted to clean up the city, but their operation is taken over by the Department of Damage Control (D.O.D.C.), a partnership between Tony Stark and the U.S. government. Enraged at being driven out of business, Toomes persuades his employees to keep the Chitauri technology they have already scavenged and use it to create and sell advanced weapons. Eight years later, Peter Parker is drafted into the Avengers by Stark to help with an internal dispute, but resumes his studies at the Midtown School of Science and Technology when Stark tells him he is not yet ready to become a full Avenger. Parker quits his school's academic decathlon team to spend more time focusing on his crime-fighting activities as Spider-Man. One night, after preventing criminals from robbing an ATM with their advanced weapons from Toomes, Parker returns to his Queens apartment where his best friend Ned discovers his secret identity. On another night, Parker comes across Toomes' associates Jackson Brice and Herman Schultz selling weapons to local criminal Aaron Davis. Parker saves Davis before being caught by Toomes and dropped in a lake, nearly drowning after becoming tangled in a parachute built into his suit. He is rescued by Stark, who is monitoring the Spider-Man suit he gave Parker and warns him against further involvement with the criminals. Toomes accidentally kills Brice with one of their weapons, and Schultz becomes the new Shocker. Parker and Ned study a weapon left behind by Brice, removing its power core. When a tracking device on Schultz leads to Maryland, Parker rejoins the decathlon team and accompanies them to Washington, D.C. for their national tournament. Ned and Parker disable the tracker Stark implanted in the Spider-Man suit, and unlock its advanced features. Parker tries to stop Toomes from stealing weapons from a D.O.D.C. truck, but is trapped inside the truck, causing him to miss the decathlon tournament. When he discovers that the power core is an unstable Chitauri grenade, Parker races to the Washington Monument where the core explodes and traps Ned and their friends in an elevator. Evading local authorities, Parker saves his friends, including his fellow classmate and crush Liz. Returning to New York City, Parker persuades Davis to reveal Toomes' whereabouts. Aboard the Staten Island Ferry, Parker captures Toomes' new buyer Mac Gargan, but Toomes escapes and a malfunctioning weapon tears the ferry in half. Stark arrives and helps Parker save the passengers on the ferry. Afterwards, Stark admonishes Parker for his recklessness, reminding him he almost killed dozens of people as well as himself. This also results in Stark confiscating the Spider suit. Parker returns to his high school life, and eventually asks Liz to go to the homecoming dance with him. On the night of the dance, Parker learns that Toomes is Liz’s father. Deducing Parker's secret identity from Liz's account about him, Toomes threatens retaliation if he interferes with his plans. During the dance, Parker realizes Toomes is planning to hijack a D.O.D.C. plane transporting weapons from Avengers Tower to the team's new headquarters, dons his old homemade Spider-Man suit and races to Toomes' lair. He is first ambushed by Schultz, but defeats him with the help of Ned. At the lair, Toomes destroys the building's support beams and leaves Parker to die. Parker escapes the rubble and intercepts the plane, steering it to crash on the beach near Coney Island. He and Toomes continue fighting, ending with Parker saving Toomes' life after the damaged Vulture suit explodes, and leaving him for the police along with the plane's cargo. Later, Stark offers Parker an even more advanced suit and an invitation to join the Avengers. Parker declines Stark's invitation in favor of remaining a 'friendly neighborhood' Spider-Man and inspires Stark to bring an engagement ring to a press conference where Pepper Potts is present. Upon returning home, Peter sees a brown paper bag on his bed. He opens it and finds the Spider suit, which he puts on in his bedroom just as his Aunt May walks in. In a mid-credits scene, an incarcerated Gargan approaches Toomes in prison. Gargan has heard that Toomes knows Spider-Man's real identity, which Toomes denies | Cast = * Tom Holland as Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Michael Keaton as The Vulture / Adrian Toomes, a "blue-collar sort" who ran a salvaging company and now sells scavenged high-tech weaponry to criminals. * Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan * Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts * Zendaya as Michelle Jones * Donald Glover as Aaron Davis * Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds * Laura Harrier as Liz Toomes * Tony Revolori as Flash Thompson * Bokeem Woodbine as Shocker / Herman Schultz * Tyne Daly as Anne Marie Hoag * Marisa Tomei as Aunt May Parker * Robert Downey Jr. as Iron Man / Tony Stark, the founder of a new government organization that cleans up the debris left by superheroes. * Abraham Attah as Abe * Hannibal Buress as Coach Wilson * Kenneth Choi as Principal Morita * Selenis Leyva as Ms. Warren * Angourie Rice as Betty Brant * Martin Starr as Mr. Harrington * Garcelle Beauvais as Doris Toomes * Michael Chernus as Tinkerer / Phineas Mason * Michael Mando as Mac Gargan * Logan Marshall-Green as Shocker / Jackson Brice Additionally, Jennifer Connelly and Kerry Condon provide the voices of the A.I.'s Karen and Friday, respectively. Gary Weeks portrays Agent Foster. Christopher Berry appears as Randy. Jorge Lendeborg, Jr. portrays Jason Ionello.Tunde Adebimpe makes a brief appearance as Mr. Cobbwell, Peter's chemistry teacher, while John Penick appears as Mr. Hapgood. Tiffany Espensen, Isabella Amara, Michael Barbieri, JJ Totah, and Ethan Dizon portray students Cindy, Sally, Charles, Seymour, and Tiny, respectively. Hemky Madera appears as Mr. Delmar. Stan Lee makes a cameo appearance as Gary, one of the neighbors berating Spider-Man for mistaking a man for being a car thief. Chris Evans reprises his role as Captain America cameo appearance in several videos. Martha Kelly portrays a tour guide. | Notes = * In February 2015, Marvel Studios and Sony Pictures Entertainment issued a joint announcement stating their plans to bring the character of Spider-Man into the Marvel Cinematic Universe by sharing the film rights, that previously belonged solely to Sony Pictures, in a collaborative process between both studios. The deal with Marvel Studios would allow Spider-Man to exist in and interact with the world of the MCU, while Sony Pictures Entertainment would still finance and distribute any standalone feature of the character (instead of Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, Marvel's regular film distributor and parent company). Both Marvel Studios President of Production Kevin Feige and Sony Pictures Entertainment Co-Chairman Amy Pascal would serve as producers on the solo film. The incarnation of the character would have no connection to the recently released ''The Amazing Spider-Man'' film series. The announcement also indicated that Spider-Man would be introduced in an MCU film (later revealed to be Captain America: Civil War) prior to appearing in his standalone feature. * The film was originally scheduled for a July 28, 2017 release, but was moved forward to July 7, 2017. * The title of the film was revealed at CinemaCon 2016. * A sequel is scheduled for release on July 5, 2019. * With a worldwide total box office gross of about $880 million, this film became the 6th-highest-grossing film of 2017. }} | Trivia = * The fanfare that plays over the Marvel Studios logo showcase at the beginning is an updated version of the iconic Spider-Man theme song from the 1967 animated series. * The film's production title was "The Summer of George", a reference to a Seinfeld episode of the same name. * Various appearances of the Midtown School of Science & Technology crest throughout the film reveal that the school was founded in 1962. This is most likely a reference to the year of Spider-Man's comics debut in * The armed robbery sequence featuring robbers wearing Avengers masks is an homage to a similar sequence from . * The building beside the Thai restaurant Peter and May eat in is shown to be a "Korean Church of Asgard". * Donald Glover was the focus of an online campaign in 2010 to have him cast as Spider-Man in the then-upcoming reboot of the franchise, later titled "The Amazing Spider-Man." The campaign indirectly led to the creation of Miles Morales, a role Glover eventually got to portray in the animated series Ultimate Spider-Man. The role of Aaron Davis (who was Miles' uncle in the comics) in this film was made specifically for Glover in recognition for his influence Miles' creation. Director Jon Watts admitted to Glover that if he didn't play Davis, the character would've been scrapped from the movie entirely. * The license plate of Davis' car is reads "UCS-M01." This is a reference to , the first issue that Miles Morales gets to headline the Ultimate Comics Spider-Man series. * Similarly, the license plate of one of the vehicles on the Staten Island ferry reads "SM2-0563," a reference to from May 1963. This issue introduces the Vulture and the Tinkerer, both of whom are antagonists in the film. * After saving Liz from the Washington Monument explosion, Spider-Man greets her hanging upside-down to make sure he is okay. This is most likely an homage to the [[Spider-Man (2002 film)|2002 Spider-Man film]], where Spider-Man and Mary Jane share an upside-down kiss in the rain. The reference is further made explicitly clear when Karen, the A.I. of Peter's suit, advises Peter to kiss her. * An scrapped idea to delve into Michelle's backstory was going to show her having nobody to come pick her up after returning from the trip to Washington, with Peter and May offering to give her a ride home. }} * The sequence of Spider-Man being trapped under rubble and struggling to get free is an explicit homage to . * Besides indicating that Peter had found the hero within himself, the image of Peter seeing a reflection of his face that was half-masked by his Spider-Man persona is a recurring image that appears in Spider-Man comics. * The shirt that Peter wears when visiting New Avengers Facility is the same shirt Pepper Potts wears when she was attacked by the MK XLII while Tony was sleeping in Iron Man 3. * Jona Xiao was cast in an undisclosed role, but did not appear in the final cut of the film. * Writers John Francis Daley and Jonathan Goldstein's original pitch of the movie differed in the following ways with the final version of the script: ** The movie opened with Peter's cellphone footage rather than the Vulture's origin story. This prelude was added to place more emphasis on Toomes. ** Peter filmed his heroic feats using a GoPro camera, anonymously posting them on YouTube, and racking up the money from video views. This element was intended to be a modernization of Spider-Man's classic concept of selling his own pictures to the Daily Bugle. ** Aunt May reacted when she walked into Peter's room while he was in his underwear next to Ned, expressing something akin to "No judgment." This line was removed to stay away from any allusions. ** When inquiring about Peter's powers, Ned asked if he produced his webbing organically, as a reference to Sam Raimi's original ''Spider-Man'' trilogy, in which Spider-Man's web did sprout from Peter's hands. ** Before it was decided to connect the Vulture with Peter's school life through Liz, Toomes was going to be a teacher at the school, where he secretly crafted his wings. ** Liz's party was originally going to be held at Peter's apartment. While in his bedroom changing into Spider-Man to surprise Liz, Peter left after noticing something criminal going on outside. Peter's classmates bursted into his bedroom while he was gone and started going through all of his stuff, finding different toys and action figures he still plays with. ** When Spider-Man stole Flash Thompsons' car, he also demanded Flash to give him his pants just for the sake of petty revenge, throwing them a mile away before driving off. ** Peter was going to consider revealing his secret identity at the press conference when he was going to be introduced as an Avenger, but backed off after realizing that there is a virtue in having a secret identity, an advantage over his fellow superheroes. ** When Happy Hogan talked with Peter Parker in the boys' restroom, he said, "Oh yeah, Tony wanted me to tell you, 'With great power comes... something, I forgot.'" Co-writer Jonathan Goldstein stated this line was scrapped due to being "a little too meta." * In an early version of the script, Uncle Ben was going to be referenced directly by Aunt May. When Peter is getting ready for homecoming, the wardrobe May gives him would have been explicitly stated to be Ben's clothes. Even though screenwriter John Francis Daley thought it was a nice moment, it was removed, arguing that "If you're going to talk about someone's death, you don't want it to be a throwaway." * The Spider-Man: One More Day trade paperback released in 2008 (collecting the story of the same name) includes a statement by Kevin Feige in which he promises to one day put on a Spider-Man movie his favorite moment from the character's history, the scene from in which Aunt May walks into Peter's room to discover that he's Spider-Man. }} Gallery Spider-Man Homecoming (Logo).jpg Spider-Man Homecoming 001.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming poster 001 Textless.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming poster 002 Textless.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming poster 003 Textless.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming poster 004 Textless.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming poster 005 Textless.jpg Videos Trailers File:FIRST OFFICIAL Trailer for Spider-Man Homecoming File:SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - Official Trailer 2 (HD) File:SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - Official Trailer 3 (HD) File:SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - Official International Trailer File:SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - International Trailer 2 File:SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - International Trailer 3 (HD) Teasers File:Spider-Man Homecoming Trailer Teaser File:Spider-Man Homecoming Sneak Peek (2017) Movieclips Trailers File:SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - NBA Finals Spot 1 - "The Invite" File:SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING – NBA Finals Spot 2 - “Peter Arrives” File:SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING – NBA Finals Spot 3 - “The Bodega” File:SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING – NBA Finals Spot 4 - “The Party” File:SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING – NBA Finals “Watch the Game” Extended Cut Featurettes File:Spider-Man Homecoming Red Carpet Premiere - Part 1 File:Spider-Man Homecoming Red Carpet Premiere - Part 2 | Links = *Marvel films }} ru:Человек-паук: Возвращение домой Category:Marvel Studios